The Leak
by OTPMaker22
Summary: Percy Jackson was a smart kid with a simple life. Getting good grades, playing video games, and maybe fix his glasses once the time comes. It's not until someone leaked a video of him confessing that he's in love with Annabeth Chase, resident class genius, that makes him think the leak of his secret meant his life was over. But maybe that leak was a good thing. (Percabeth, AU)
1. Hashtag Percabeth

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ **Hashtag Percabeth**_

* * *

 **MAY 1, 2017**

 **Monday**

Percy Jackson was fucked.

And by fucked, he meant really fricking, fucking fucked.

He was just right there, actually lying on his bed, playing video games in his smartphone, until a chat head from the Facebook Messenger app popped up at the screen while he was playing _Contest of Champions._ His best friend; Grover, had sent him a message.

He removed his glasses and cleaned them first before opening the message.

 **Grover Underwood:** _dude. open your fb feed. youre not gonna like this_

Of course, Percy was pissed, Grover chatting him while his Spider-Man's ass is getting kicked is pretty annoying, especially since the enemy had a Ronan, Wolverine and a Deadpool. Annoyed, Percy quit the game and replied to Grover's message.

 **Percy Jackson:** _WTF man. You let me lose a battle in MCOC._

He patiently (angrily) waited for Grover's reply until almost several friends of his on Facebook, particularly students of Goode High, spammed him with messages.

 **Thals Grace:** _Sweet confession, lover boy. See you tomorrow at school, cuz._

 **Piper McLean:** _OMG, PERCY. This is going to change everything! :D_

 **Nico Deathkid:** _i had no part to play in this, percy. dont kill me!_

 **Luke Castellan:** _Niiiiice, Percy. if you get together with her, you better help me with Thalia_

 **Leo Valdez:** _IT WAS HIS IDEA, not mine! That said, hope you survive school tomorrow._

Percy didn't understand any of it, at first. It looked like random rambling from his friends, but hearing from somebody like Piper McLean, was weird. He was friends with her alright, but not as close as Thalia; his cousin, and Luke, Leo, and Nico. And the fact Grover was acting strange, Percy was now eager in awaiting his reply.

It only took a minute until Grover finally did.

 **Grover Underwood:** _OPEN YOUR DAMN FB FEED and FIND JASON'S NEW POST. ITS A VIDEO_

Percy immediately dropped his phone, and raced to his laptop. Most days, he didn't mind waiting for it to start, but seeing the Windows 10 logo form in his eyes was (for) now, really annoying. He wanted to get to the bottom of all this, and fast.

He opened Google Chrome, typed _,_ and scrolled for posts.

It was then, that he saw it. A post from **Jason Grace.** Jason had posted a 2-minute long video, tagging two persons, namely one Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase. The caption of the video, read _#Percabeth._

Percy's heart had skipped a beat, terror now running in his veins, he slowly moved the mouse cursor to the play button of the video, and played it.

The video was actually him, Nico, Grover, Leo and Jason at Jason's house, playing Monopoly on a table in Jason's room. Jason couldn't be seen, so that meant he was holding his camera; his cellphone. Percy remembered this day, and it was just two days ago, which was Saturday. They were playing and having fun, with a few taunts from the rest of the group about his crush, resident genius Annabeth Chase. They were teasing him until he finally exploded, and admit to all of them, that he has been in love with Annabeth Chase since 8th grade.

His confession of his crush had leaked.

Percy didn't know this was filmed, and was now mixed with anger and fear.

Now everybody knew, and everybody saw. He looked at the post itself. 384 reactions, mostly likes, "Haha's" and one "Wow".

 _Annabeth Chase and 383 others,_ it said, Annabeth Chase herself being the only "Wow".

Now he understood, and knew...

that he was fucked.

* * *

 **APRIL 28, 2017**

 **Friday**

 _ **Three Days Earlier**_

Percy had been listening to Annabeth Chase's speech in front of the class about the film _The Shawshank Redemption._ His stepfather, Paul, or Mr. Blofis in English class, had given them the assignment of researching one film, and making a speech about the deep themes of that film. As per usual, Annabeth had chosen a drama film, and he looked at his own work at his desk, and he was going to give a speech about _Guardians of the Galaxy._

"When Andy Dufresne escaped Shawshank, he proceeded to..."

Annabeth freaking Chase.

It didn't help that Percy thought she looked a lot like a princess, or the fact she was so pretty a man could faint from her smile, or the fact she was so smart, and was of course, going to be the valedictorian in their year. It was a sure win.

Percy himself was smart, one of the best in their year, but of course, nowhere near as smart as _the_ Annabeth Chase. His grades were high, he was good at Math, and to top it all off, he wore glasses. He was always a close second behind Annabeth Chase, and that was exactly the reason he fell for her.

It had always been like that, Annabeth Chase as the first, and Perseus Jackson as the second, and countless times during awarding ceremonies, they'd stand together on stage, saying "Goode is good!". Percy had actually met her during 7th grade, on their first awarding ceremony, and maybe he grew fond of her, as she was always nice to everybody, including him. It didn't take long before Annabeth became popular, and Percy would have a crush on her, knowing she was always acing decathlons, winning contests, and being a good volleyball player.

No, Percy was waaaay out of her league. Percy was the scrawny, "nerd-ish", messy black-haired kid who was a total nerd, being really smart, and addicted to video games and movies. He was a hopeless boy with a hopeless crush.

Of course, he'd tell all of his guy friends about Annabeth, and they would always tease him, even his cousin Thalia, who was one of Annabeth's best friends. Even the usual small talk with Annabeth in school felt like torture, knowing someone like her would never go out with someone like him.

It was not the way things worked.

It would go on like that. Small talk with Annabeth like "can I borrow your pen?", and she wouldn't even reply a single word to him, just nod or something. He'd always be staring at her at the hallways, and never in class because he was at the front row and Annabeth was two rows behind. Annabeth doesn't even glance at Percy. Sometimes Percy thinks Annabeth knows of his crush on her, and that secretly, Annabeth hates or is disgusted by him and is just too nice to say it.

Those things just fueled Percy's paranoia. Maybe it was true.

But oh man, he can't help but hope.

He was daydreaming while listening to her, and it was going to continue like that until Jason nudged him at his left.

"Psst. I've got some goods." Jason said, winking at him.

"What in Hades' name does that mean?" Percy whispered back, with utter annoyance on his face visible.

"Let's just say, hmm, I've got information that will help you move toward the future." Jason whispered, and winking at him again.

"What. In. The. Heck. Does. That. Mean?!" Percy whispered with strength, and Jason just replied with a simple smirk.

"You'll see. In the next few days, we'll see how it all unfolds."

That confused the heck out of Percy again. Normally, Jason wasn't like this. He was calm, mature and had a sense of leadership. The Jason talking right now acted more like Leo than Jason himself. Yet Percy couldn't get the words he said out of his mind.

 _I've got information that will help you move toward the future._

Eventually, he knows Jason will crack, so he decides to wait it out. Then again, Jason said another thing.

 _In the next few days, we'll see how it all unfolds._

Can he really afford to be patient if Jason's "Leo-tude" will unfold in a few days? _There's nothing I can do, anyway,_ he thought, and he had no choice other than to wait. Pushing it upon Jason might make matters even worse, and he thinks it never gets better once Leo was always involved.

"Fine. We'll see how it all 'unfolds." Percy replied, with an accusing look on his face. "By the way, what movie did you research on for the speech?"

"Heh. _Alien._ "

Percy sighed. "Always the horror films."

* * *

 **APRIL 29, 2017**

 **Saturday**

 _ **Two Days Earlier**_

Saturday was the boys' time, of course, and Percy spent the afternoon playing Monopoly with his friends at the Grace residence, with Jason, Grover, Leo and Nico in attendance. They'd just finish a game of Monopoly on the table and were grabbing slices of pizza from the box in the middle of the table that Jason ordered, and they ate in silence as they talked about random things.

Random things, of course, translated into _anything._

"So, no one's home, where's your mom and sister?" Nico asked, taking a bite out of the pizza.

"Mom's doing business as usual, and Thalia's with her lady friends and one special boy, having a movie marathon over at Piper's." Jason said, as he too ate some pizza.

They never talked about Jason's father, who was Percy's uncle, who died during an accident at sea along with Percy and Nico's dad. It wasn't much of a sensitive topic, since they all died before their kids were all born, but all of them never really saw a point in talking about their dead fathers. Their dead dads were rich enough that their mothers were capable of handling their kids, having money from their widows.

"Special boy?" Grover asked, until Jason replied immediately.

"Luke, of course. The guy's clearly infatuated with my sister, that he basically flirts and follows her around everywhere. Jesus, it's like he's a puppy now." Jason said as he ate the bit of pepperoni pizza he was holding. "Speaking of girls... how're things with Annabeth, Perce?"

"Shut up, Jason." Percy said as he was munching on his pizza, and that reaction received laughs around the table.

"I mean, c'mon, man. You do have a plan on asking her out, right?" Jason pushed, and he leaned back on his chair and relaxed. "If you don't make a move on her, eventually somebody will."

The others nodded in agreement.

Percy, being Percy, would automatically be jealous, obviously, and he got used to Annabeth being single for almost years that he doesn't know how he would even react if Annabeth had a boyfriend who wasn't him. To be honest, he himself wouldn't have a chance with her anyway, so he decided to play coy with Jason. He was good at playing coy.

"Oh, let them. I'm so over her, anyways." Percy said with such simplicity that the reaction around the table was almost a ruckus.

"What? You can't just give up like that!"

"Spent all the jizz from fapping to her?"

"That's just not hygenic, Leo."

"You're a freaking quitter, my man."

"Scared of a little date?"

It was all rambling and noise until Percy stood up and silenced them all with a simple shout. "Would you all just shut up?!" Everyone heard that, and mumbled to teach other. "Look, I'm over her, okay? That, is final. I might go see other girls."

"Since when have you seen other girls, and if you do see other girls, who're you referring to; Rachel?" Grover asked Percy with a mix of humor and seriousness.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or Red, as he calls her, was one of Percy's other best friends in school. To be fair, she wasn't bad, and Percy did kind of have a crush on her back then when she liked to teasingly call him 'Perseus'. But of course, Annabeth Chase distracted him so much he kind of forgot he liked Red in the first place. Still, they hang out from time to time and she was an art person, so her classes aren't the same as his, but they're still BFFs, just not as much as the "boys".

"Red is just one of my best friends, like you guys. And like a _real_ best friend, she doesn't meddle with my love life like you guys." He meant that 'real' part as a joke, and everyone understood, but Leo mumbled something in his breath that Percy couldn't hear.

"Real best friends help each other to get laid. Well, let's face it we're goofballs and nerds so maybe not get laid, but get a girl." Leo added, and he took a bite at his own pizza. "You just won't admit that you're too scared to ask Annabeth out."

"Scaredy-cat."

"Jackson-pees-his-pants."

"Notice me, Annabeth-senpai."

They were mocking him, and Percy was growing redder and redder by the second, until the teasing escalated to new heights, and they were all chanting at him in unison.

"You like Annabeth Chase! You need to get the girl! You like Annabeth Chase, You need to get the girl!"

It kept going on and on like that for a few minutes, that Percy finally burst and let out a really horrendous rant.

"Alright, alright! Yes! I'm in love with Annabeth Chase! OKAY?! I've loved her since 8th grade, and I still love her now! But I'm not gonna do anything about it, because I absolutely have NO FUCKING CHANCE of being with her! Alright?! HAPPY NOW?!"

For a minute, the entire group was silent, scared of Percy's reaction until they all clapped and cheered at him.

"Hooo yeah! That's my man!"

"You're gonna do great, Perce!"

"Percabeth... Percabeth!"

"Now that's the spirit!"

They all continued clapping and commended him, and Percy couldn't help but actually smile. Sure, they were a pain in the ass, sure, they were a bit weird, but they were like his brothers, and Percy loved them for that. Everything was perfect. The night went on, and Percy enjoyed spending time with all of them, a bunch of 11th grades playing games and eating pizza.

Percy almost thought it was one of the best nights of his life.

Little did he know that Jason filmed his entire rant in his cellphone.

* * *

 **MAY 1, 2017**

 **Monday**

 _ **Present Day**_

He felt a bit betrayed, betrayed by one of his best friends, Jason. He rewatched the entire thing over, and over, and over again, and the video garnered a lot of attention, 300+ likes and almost a hundred comments from nearly every portion of the school.

"Alright, alright! Yes! I'm in love with Annabeth Chase! OKAY?! I've loved her since 8th grade, and I still love her now! But I'm not gonna do anything about it, because I absolutely have NO FUCKING CHANCE of being with her! Alright?! HAPPY NOW?!"

That sound pierced even the speakers of his laptop, and he couldn't believe Jason would do something like this.

Jason leaked his confession of his crush to everyone in the school, not just everyone in school, but everyone in the whole wide world.

That was it, officially it. He was fucked, and his life was over. Better hang himself right then and there on his bedroom, and call it quits. Well, he wouldn't do that, but the video of him confessing was really humiliating. He recalled Jason's words to him three days earlier.

 _In the next few days, we'll see how it all unfolds._

Was this what he meant?

One thing's for sure, he's gonna get that little son of a bitch for this sort of prank, and he would have to face Annabeth Chase tomorrow.

* * *

 _Guess who's back again, peeps! It's me OTPMaker22._

 _As you have guessed and read from the description, yes, this is a Percabeth story, and I apologize for the Callie shippers in my last story for that ending... blame the Percabeth shippers for that._

 _Anyways, this is gonna be another multi-chapter story, and each new chapter will be posted every Sunday or maybe_ _ **EARLIER**_ **than that. (could be tomorrow or IDK)** _(Again, this depends on your timezone, it's currently Sunday, May 7, 2017, 7:40pm as I post this chapter)_

AND **NO.** I ain't leaving this story again for months or a year. This is continuous. I don't know how many chapters, but it will be posted every single week, starting with Chapter 2 on Sunday next week. But since I'm good boy, this is yes, continuous.

ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE FASTER/EARLIER I CAN WRITE THIS STORY!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _ **A Plot Twist**_

Percy faces Goode High, with the news that leaked of his crush on Annabeth Chase. How will he handle the day?

See it next week, or maybe earlier than that. Stay tuned for updates!


	2. A Plot Twist

**CHAPTER 2**

 _ **A Plot Twist  
**_

* * *

 **MAY 2, 2017**

 **Tuesday**

 _meet me cafeteria_

Was the text Percy received from Grover. Gods, couldn't he meet him somewhere nearer? Because Percy was currently riding his two-seated bicycle (he still doesn't know why his mother bought him one with two seats), and was nearing Goode High, and he couldn't even bear to face the people at the entrance, hallway, and the classrooms.

He was gonna be a laughingstock once he enters the school, he knows that. The small percentage that wouldn't laugh at him would be the people who would cast looks at him and whisper it to their friends, and maybe even giggle. Worst of all, he had to face Annabeth frickin' Chase.

Dozens of scenarios flooded his mind. Would she come out and say she hates him? Would she come out and say she has to ignore him? Would she laugh at him and tell him he was nowhere close to being with her? Or would she kick his ass?

He couldn't even bear thinking about it. He knew one thing for sure, and it was that Jason Grace, his cousin and one of his bestest friends, had ruined his life.

And speak of the devil...

 _Percy. Meet me at Chiron's. We gotta talk._

Chiron's was a fast-food restaurant two blocks away from school, and Percy was gonna passes through there every time he went home or went to school. The place was the 'best-friend-hangout-place' of Percy and Rachel.

Checking his wristwatch, he decided to go there, since there was still 45 minutes before school. He had texted Grover that he'll be a little late, and went to park his bike at the back of the restaurant. And boy, Jason motherfucking Grace was waiting for him there.

Percy was so angry that before Jason even tried to say "hi", he got out of his bike and punched him right in the face so hard, that Jason doubled back and screamed "Ouch! Jesus Christ!". Jason may be taller than Percy, but Percy was older and bigger, and he had some muscles from swim class every summer. Him wearing glasses certainly doesn't make him small.

Jason's nose was bleeding, and as he wiped blood off, he mumbled some words. "Huuuhhh. I guess I deserve that. But Perce, let me expla-"

"Explain what?! That you leaked to the entire school that I liked her? That you ruined my life?!" Percy shouted, but composed himself after two minutes. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad, I'm not usually the mean guy, but before I get even angrier, explain why you filmed that, and why you posted it." Percy crossed his arms, and Jason laid back standing on the restaurant wall, still wiping his blood.

"Look, you know I'm a YouTuber right, I upload vids through _JasonThunderGrace,_ and well, I needed a vid."

Percy was about to throw another punch until Jason raised his hands and pleaded.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me finish! Look, I can't explain much further, but didn't I say I had information that will help you in the future?" Jason said "Well, that information, will be uploaded tonight. Another video. Not of you, man, but it's info. I did all this for you, dude! It's to help you with Annabeth! Look, do you trust me?"

Percy sighed, and looked at him. Jason was a plan-first, kind of guy, and he had the whole leader thing to him, so Percy knew there was something bigger than all of this. And besides, they've known each other practically since birth. He trusted him.

"I do, Jase. But I'm done with Annabeth. Crushing on her is nothing but trouble." He hugged Jason, and Jason hugged him back. They were basically brothers, and they patted each other's back.

"Just wait for my vid later at night, okay? Piper's hosting this time, and you, sir, are gonna like it." Jason said to him and smirked at him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Just chat me up when it's online." Percy absolutely had no clue what the video was about, but he was not sure he was excited for it. After all, Jason could be messing with him, but he decided to confront that problem once it arrives.

Jason finally said, "By the way, I called you to meet her because I have no ride. Let me ride with you at the back."

Ah, so his mother had a reason for the two-seated bike.

* * *

Basically, after arriving at school, Percy was surprised no one was laughing at him. Yet. But he was not surprised that everyone was staring at him and giggling-slash-whispering to their friends. Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and the rest of their crew was nowhere to be seen yet, thank gods, Percy thought.

It wasn't until Calypso of the chess club passed by him and patted him on the back and shouted "Good luck with Annabeth, Percy!" that annoyed him so much he started to cringe. He hadn't even yet stepped at the hallway entrance of the school that somebody was already shipping them. Or maybe not, maybe she was messing with him, who knows?

Jason left him, and went to the yard to find Piper, his girlfriend, and while he was left to deal with the entire school, as soon as he entered, a girl surprised him.

"Bwa! Watch it, Perseus!"

Percy almost tumbled because of that jumpscare, and a mess of red hair was on his sight and he saw none other than Rachel, or Red, standing in front of him.

"Red! Oh, boy, what the fuck was that for?" Percy asked, clutching his chest. "Oh my goodness, give me a fucking heart attack why don't you?"

"Messing with ya. You know you love me." Rachel winked at him, and Percy rolled his eyes in the process.

"Well, if I didn't, I might have punched you, y'know." Percy said, and he was _really_ grateful Rachel was here, because he couldn't handle his fellow schoolmates without someone by his side. "Hey, um, Grover's meeting me at the cafeteria, and class doesn't start in thirty-two minutes, so wanna tag along?"

"Sure. Art class is an hour away, and I got nothing better to do anywa..." Rachel trailed off, saying _anywa,_ instead of _anyway,_ as she looked behind her and saw them, and of course, Percy saw them too. It was Annabeth Chase, with Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard and his cousin; Thalia.

She was always pretty, and this time might be the prettiest he'd ever seen of her. She was wearing a blue sweater (his favorite color) with her hair down. They were staring at him, and Thalia whispered something at Annabeth. Annabeth was looking at him, directly. And it was a _glare._ They whispered to each other as they proceeded to go inside the classroom.

Great, Annabeth Chase hates him. So much for talking to her. The best he could do know was ignore them for the rest of the day. But then again, he couldn't ignore the rest of his schoolmates, so he knew this day was off to a bad start.

"Ignore them. Don't pay any attention to her, especially. That's the way she is." Rachel told him as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. So, cafeteria?" she asked.

* * *

They were currently in the cafeteria with Grover, and they talked about what had happened last night, early morning, and just moments ago. Percy explained him punching Jason, the whole school talking behind his back, and of course, Annabeth Chase's death glare she sent him earlier.

"But she can't hate you. That's... impossible." Grover said, as he munched an egg sandwich.

"Not that much, Grover. It's possible. You know how she is, grades and everything, always looking toward the future, and never the present. Seriously, girls like that are why corrupt people breed everywhere." Rachel says, and mocks Annabeth. "'Oh, gosh, jolly, I am superior, I had a piece of paper that tells me I'm smart!' Can you believe that shit?"

That sent Percy and Grover into a turbulence of laughter, and Percy kind of decides right now, that he doesn't need Annabeth Chase. Maybe she did show her true colors earlier when she glared at him, but he didn't care. But maybe he did. Somehow, he can't help hoping that she's really the nice Annabeth he always had a crush on, and maybe focusing on one moment doesn't define who she is.

"I've known her since third grade, I know how she is." Rachel proclaims until Percy butts in.

"Rachel, everyone around here knows anyone since third grade. I've known almost everybody except you, Annabeth, and Silena." Percy said as he removed his glasses and wiped them with the hem of his shirt.

"Yeah, well, both of you can shut up, we just have to wait for Jason's new video later. He said it's still about 'hashtag, Percabeth', but doesn't include you, or anything about you. I wonder what it is, and his girlfriend's hosting it." Grover explained, and took the last bit of egg sandwich into his mouth. "Gonna be posted on Jason's personal accout on Facebook and _JasonThunderGrace_ in YouTube."

Both on Facebook _and_ YouTube. Percy couldn't figure out which one was worse.

The only thing that distracted them from their conversation is Clarisse; Student Council President, giving orders to her council members and pinning a huge sign at the wall at the back of the cafeteria. All eyes were at the sign, and then whispers grew large.

 _ **Goode High School**_

 _ **JUNIORS-SENIORS PROM**_

 _ **June 10th, Saturday. Save the date!**_

 _ **5:00pm - 1:00am**_

 _ **Juniors and seniors can ask sophomores and freshmen!**_

Huh. Prom. Percy was a junior, so he was eligible. Then again, he was the glasses-wearing nerd everyone thinks, so he's not gonna show up. And last time there was a JS Prom, not one senior or junior asked him out, so he's backing out of this one.

"Hm. Prom. Thinking of going?" Rachel asked.

"Going with who, Red?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"With me! It's gonna be fun, I promise." Rachel confirmed as he patted his shoulder.

"I don't mind you as a date, Red. I'd ask you out of anyone, but then again, I'm not going to Prom." Percy said, and did a small "humph!"

"There goes _my_ date. Fine, if you won't go to prom, I won't, too." Rachel replied, replying the same "humph!" Percy did.

"To be honest, that's a good idea. Don't go to prom. Stay at home. Read some books, play some video games, and maybe for me, go to swim class." Percy announced at the table, and then he and Grover high-fived. Rachel laughed at the both of them.

Then the bell rang.

"Time for class, man!" Grover cried as he ran to his classroom with his knapsack.

"By the way, can you give me a ride later?" Rachel asked.

* * *

Percy thought the entire day was going to be a nightmare, with Annabeth in a couple of his classes, so he ignored her as he entered and sat on his usual seat and he had no doubt she was glaring holes into his back, and Jason sat beside him. He could feel the entire class looking at him, metaphorically, and thinking, _oh, it's this loser._ And he could hear some girls talking to Annabeth from behind it about the video.

Classes were a nightmare, but the end wasn't.

Classes started out normal, with Mrs. Dodds shouting at every student, Paul teaching usual English, and so on, bla bla bla, the usual. Then there was the occasional gag about Percy like "Maybe lover boy can answer that!" or "Nerdy McPercy's Love Story begins!" and finally, his all-time favorite "Percabeth will prevail." He knew Annabeth was going to hate him more for it, and he wanted to get out of class as soon as possible. Or maybe stay during the end of class and eat his packed sandwich inside, because he doesn't want to go to cafeteria for another humiliating session.

He's a qualified nerd. He's used to the bullying. He kept glaring at Jason, but Jason kept reassuring him saying "Don't worry, all this will pay off once the vid's uploaded."

It wasn't until the end of classes that Percy thought he was the fucking luckiest guy in the world.

The bell rang, and everybody left. Leaving Percy inside alone. He shooed off Jason as he said that he was gonna give Rachel a ride, and the last thing Jason said was "watch the vid!" as he left. Percy never had lunch, so he was going to eat his tuna sandwich ( _Poor fishes,_ he thought), and stay there for a while. He was looking at the window for a while, admiring the generic beauty of nature, and needless to say he dropped his sandwich at his desk when someone said-

"Hi."

That someone was Annabeth Chase.

The sandwich was still on his desk, he turned to his right, and she was sitting there, smiling awkwardly at him.

"H-h-hello." was all he could muster. Jesus, he knew he already fucked up. He had zero experience talking to girls he liked and Red was the exception.

"Hi, Percy." Annabeth said, and the cute smile she showed him already made his stomach turn over. Damn, he was glowing redder by the minute.

"Y-y-you know who I am?" Percy asked, and he regretted it.

Annabeth frowned at him. "We've been classmates since 7th grade, of course I know you." she said, and he just realized how stupid he was. Sure, he talked to her, like borrowing a pen, or something, or asking about an assignment, but he thought it was something like, classmate-tolerance. Way to ask the wrong question.

"Oh yeah..." Percy drifted off, and they stared at each other for a moment. It was a really awkward moment, and Percy didn't know where this conversation was going, so he decided to break the silence. It was now or never. He had to do it. "Um, look about that video-"

"It wasn't your fault, I know. You were just being honest amidst a really, really, _really_ private conversation." Annabeth chuckled a bit, and Percy thought he couldn't fall harder for her. "You were being honest, were you?" she asked as her face shifted from mildly joking to mildly serious.

Percy immediately answered. "Um, yeah. Yeah, I was..." he was scratching his head, the things he does when he's in an awkward situation.

Then the next thing that happened was something he never saw Annabeth Chase do before. She turned red and blushed. "Oh! Oh, good! Not good, as in, you know, good, but good as good... Geez, I'm such an idiot..." That was another thing Annabeth Chase never did. She never stuttered or got tongue-tied, or called herself an idiot.

Percy wondered... did Annabeth Chase...?

Annabeth immediately composed herself by coughing an 'ahem', then randomly stared at him and smiled and said "You look cute in your glasses." Percy blushed, but before he could say a thanks, she muttered "Fuck."

Percy didn't know where this was going. No one did. So he asked the most obvious question, gaining a little confidence. "So, um, what brings you here? Erm, with me, I mean?"

He realized she was staring at him. And he turned as red as Atrocitus because of that. His question snapped her back to reality. "Hm? Oh, that. Yes. That. Me being here. Yes. Um. As you know, Prom's coming up, right?"

No, no, no, no. This wasn't happening. He's not thinking this would happen. It's not happening, isn't it? What Percy thinks is gonna happen? Or maybe she's part of the Prom committee, and she's here to promote-

"So, Percy, I'm asking you..." she drifted, and looked at her knees and said "tubemadeit."

What?

"Sorry, Annabeth Chase, I mean, Annabeth. I didn't catch that."

"I said, 'to be my date." Annabeth clarified, and Percy? Well.

He thinks he should kiss her now and then, and be done with it. He thinks of fainting right now, and even thinks of killing himself. Because Annabeth Chase, the love of his life, asked him to be her prom date. His glasses almost fell off just thinking this. It was impossible. It was a moment of glory, and it was-

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, as it was him this time how went to Wonderland.

"Oh, um, sure. I got no one to go with, anyway." Percy replied those words with a little confidence. A little, but it was enough.

"Really? That's great! So you're not going with Ra-" Annabeth stopped and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"This isn't some pity party because of that video, right?" Percy asked with full confidence, to know she's not playing with him or just asking him as a prom date because she felt sorry for him.

"No, it isn't. I'm 100% asking you as my prom date was the right cho-" Annabeth was gonna finish, but was interrupted.

"Percy! You're my ride home, let's go ho-" Rachel entered the empty classroom, running to Percy until her head abruptly turned to Annabeth. She sent her a glare and said one simple word. "Chase."

To Percy's surprise, Annabeth glared back. "Dare."

"So, what brings you here with Percy?" Rachel asked as she crossed her arms. "Because he promised to give me a ride, and no offense, you're kind of wasting my ti-"

"Oh, don't worry about me wasting my time, _Rachel._ " Annabeth said her last name with toxicity, and Percy read both girls as having an old rivalry " _since third grade"._ "I was just asking him as my prom date, and he said _yes._ You can have him. I'm going home too." Annabeth said those words with a little smug smile, and Percy doesn't even know what's going on.

"You said yes?" Rachel asked with bewilderment.

"I did, yeah." Percy said, and he just grabbed his bags, because he begins to feel awkward seeing his best friend _and_ his crush fight. "Look, let's just go, Red, it's getting late."

The three of them got out of the empty classroom and walked towards the hallway and towards the exit, with almost no student around except one or two, and teachers roaming the hallways. Percy rode his bike, and Rachel was behind him in the second seat, and her arms were wrapped around his torso as she wore his helmet. Annabeth was beside them, walking them to Percy's bike, before saying. He noticed Annabeth twitch a little when Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, thanks for the accepting me as a prom date, Percy. I'll... see you tomorrow." She smiled at him, and glared at Rachel.. "Bye, Percy." she added, then added again. "Rachel." as she simply nodded at her.

Rachel held tighter to Percy, and said "Annabeth." while glaring at her back. "Bye, Annabeth!" was the last thing Percy shouted as he and Rachel rode to the Dare Mansion.

* * *

Percy couldn't even contain his thoughts of today's events until Jason uploaded the video he said he would. Percy didn't even get dressed and sat on the couch, opening his Facebook app and saw Jason's post. _Jason Grace_ posted the video entitled _#Percabeth: Official Prequel with Piper McLean as today's guest host._

Percy was a little excited, a little nervous, and maybe a little curious. He played the video.

Once played, Piper McLean's chocolate skin and choppy hair appeared before him, smiling.

"Hello, Goode High! This is _PiperBombshellMcLean_ here hosting _JasonThunderGrace_ 's channel for today. I know this isn't the regular host, this is his girlfriend, but let's begin!

"As you all know, yesterday, Percy Jackson was revealed to have been in love with Annabeth Chase since 8th grade! I know, right? If I didn't tell my crush I liked him for four years it would kill me! But that was the original video. Percy's confession of his feelings, this, of course, is the official prequel!"

Percy didn't know where this was going, and he was already embarrassed of having his name thrown like that.

"The following video I'm about to show to you was taken on April 27, on Thursday. That's two days before Percy's confession. The following takes place at the Grace residence, where we had a little slumber party. The recorded video is Jason's, and he happened to intrude into his sister's room when we were playing Battleship. Here's the video."

The video cut to a different one, and it was one that was taken on a cellphone that happened to be on. It was Jason, and he recognized the surroundings as Jason and Thalia's house. "Is this thing on? Alright." Jason was entering Thalia's room, and inside were the girls, Piper, Silena, Thalia and Annabeth, playing Battleship 2v2. "Helloooooo ladies, This is JasonThunderGrace! Intruding your usual playtime!"

"Get the fuck out of my room, Jason." Thalia shouted, and Piper said, "Hey babe. Love that your here, but we're playing can you get out for a sec?"

"This is for a random vid, and... Thalia, I need your book about _Dark Souls._ " Jason asked her, knowing Dark Souls to be a video game, and he needed the guide.

"Sure, grab it by the other girls' backpacks and stuff. It's on the table. Just don't disturb us." Thalia said as she continued playing, and Jason faced the camera at his face again. "Ooookay!" Jason said, as he went towards the backpacks.

"What the...?" Jason said as the camera lingered on to an orange Jansport backpack, open with a gray book that has a lock that seems to be unlocked and opened. The front page was open. "Oh, it's Annabeth's diary..." Jason said, and he whispered a strong "WHAT THE FUCK? Holy shit."

The camera lingered on the diary and it said

 **Property of ANNABETH CHASE-JACKSON**

"Jackson?!" Jason whispered with strength again, and the camera lingered on diary. Jason quietly turned the page and on it, was a huge, drawn heart with the word _PERCY JACKSON_ written on it. "Holy fucking shit, this is gold!" his whisper almost had enough strength to be heard. He turned another page, and...

Percy was already surprised at the pages, but the next page was even more surprising.

"Holy mother of-wow. She's good. It looks exactly like Percy."

It was a drawing of Percy Jackson, him, with his glasses and all, sitting in a desk and smiling. Friiiick. Annabeth Chase drew his face.

Jason turned the page again, and it was a diary entry. Jason giggled and read the first line, which couldn't be read because of Jason constantly moving with the camera. " _'Dear Journal, Percy looks cute in his blue jacket, he wears a lot of blue stuff, and my staring at him hasn't stopped. He looks just so friggin' cute and handsome that...'_ Ohohoho! This is neat! And this is for you, Perce. Shhhhhhh." He was still whispering, and finally, he took the Dark Souls book beside it and ran towards the door and shouted "Thanks, sis!"

The door behind Jason closed, and he kept on recording because he could hear them talk behind it.

"Pipes, you didn't lock my journal?" Annabeth asked with a frantic voice.

"Oops, it appears I didn't..." Piper replied.

"Pipes! What if Jason read that?!" Annabeth asked.

"Trust me, Annabeth. He didn't. I know him." Piper reassured, and that was the last thing Jason heard.

Jason giggled at the camera. "She knows I did. This was her plan, after all."

The video ended, and Piper's face was back on screen.

"There! Percabeth is real, Goode High. And Annabeth, please don't kill me, but it's already been years, and you need to admit it! Let it all out! You'll be thanking me tomorrow! Don't kill me. That's all for today, everyone, bye! See you next time on Jason Thunder Grace!"

The full video had ended, and Percy was still staring at his phone with an open mouth, and because a stunning revelation was revealed. This was what Jason meant.

 _I've got information that will help you move toward the future._

Annabeth Chase had a crush on him for years.

* * *

Somewhere, not a couple of blocks as far, Annabeth Chase was at her laptop, watching the same video, and shouted.

"Fuck!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I apologize if there are any mistakes, but... how did I do?!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! I do pump out faster chapters when I get more reviews, they make me feel more energized to write.**

 **Also, don't ask how would A have a crush on P if she glared at him at the beginning. It will be revealed on the next chapter, and if you're a true PJO fan, you'd know she wasn't glaring at Percy.**

 **Like I said, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please! Much appreciated, thanks!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Origins**_

No official sneak peak, but this is the first ANNABETH-CENTRIC chapter! Yes, it's all Annabeth, so the earliest I could upload is this thursday or friday, and the latest on sunday. I will upload earlier if more reviews encourage me.

Stay tuned!


	3. Origins

**CHAPTER 3**

 _ **Origins**_

* * *

 **JUNE 5, 2013**

 **Wednesday**

 _ **Four Years Earlier**_

It was a little hot.

Annabeth, and the rest of the honor students had been waiting for the late kid.

They were in the auditorium, and because the AC was busted, yes, it was a little hot. Annabeth had been sweating under her skin now for a whole 30 minutes. Just 30 minutes, no big deal, but with a busted AC, it felt like 9 hours. Sitting around the empty chairs with the rest of the students just wasn't fun, because since this is her first year at Goode High, she didn't know anyone besides her classmates.

Annabeth was proud. Really proud. She had been regarded with high honors from her entire batch of students, and no doubt, she was the first. With divorced parents and a stepfamily, she was determined to prove herself, that she wasn't weak. Being the 'black sheep' of the family was her motivation, and of course, dreaming of being an architect one day.

She was always first. Always.

She looked at the rest of the honor students. There were supposed to be 8 of them. Only 6 were present in the auditorium. The late (and probably missing) kid was _second honor student_ of all of them, just below Annabeth. She thought maybe the kid wasn't so smart after all, because a smart kid who would be awarded with high honors and second in class wouldn't be late to for practice of the awarding ceremony.

And mind you, the awarding ceremony was a week away, at Friday, _June 14th._

Annabeth was already bored enough and ready to get her bag and open a book to read, until the auditorium double-doors burst wide open with such force, and a small kid in blue was running towards their rehearsal teacher. He was running so fast that when he stopped in front of Mr. Crane sitting on the stage, he was catching his breath. It took him about a minute to catch his breath, and looked at Mr. Crane with pleading eyes.

"Sorry for being late, sir." the kid said.

Mr. Crane simply shot bad looks at him, until Mr. Crane just sighed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be late again, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Crane said with a sympathetic voice.

"Yes, sir, I promise. Sorry." the kid replied, and Mr. Crane nodded at shouted at the other honor students.

"Everyone, to the stage. It's time to practice. You first, Ms. Chase, then you Mr. Jackson and finally, Mr. Solace." Annabeth climbed on to the stage, and saw the same kid again, finally noticing his black hair and the other kid's blond hair. Annabeth assumed they were the Top 3, with the black-haired kid being the second and the blond kid being the third.

For reasons unknown, she was staring at the kid; last named Jackson, she had heard from Mr. Crane, and was taking in his look. He had unruly, messy black hair and rectangular glasses. He had a regular body, albeit being a little thin. Annabeth felt a little chill standing beside him, and he was at least 3-4 inches shorter than her. Annabeth kept her composure, trying to look cool. It had always been her weakness, her friend Rachel pointed out: _she was attracted to boys with glasses._

Of course, it was just that. An attraction, not even a crush. She knew it didn't rest on appearances, and it all relied on how a person acted inside their hearts, her mother taught her that much, but darn, she couldn't stop staring at him, and keeping her composure hoping she looked cool in front of him was a very, very little attempt at trying to impress the kid.

"You're late again, but you're lucky Mr. Crane is rehearsing us today. If it was Mrs. Dodds, gurrrgh!" the blond kid whispered beside the Jackson kid.

"I know, Will. I think I just got lucky today." Jackson said. Annabeth was keeping quiet while Mr. Crane worked on them music until the Jackson kid bumped her at the side. "Oops, sorry." He looked at her.

He had the coolest, beautiful sea-green eyes Annabeth had ever seen, and Annabeth would be lying if her heart didn't jump a bit when he looked and bumped at her.

"It's okay." she replied. Annabeth wanted him to acknowledge her presence so she introduced herself. "Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." he replied, or rather, Percy replied, and he just smiled and didn't look at her again with another word.

It didn't take long after the practice that Annabeth remembered she was classmates with him in some of her classes, and Annabeth slapped her head of how stupid she was she didn't even realize she was seeing Percy everyday.

* * *

 **SCHOOL YEAR 2013-2014, Goode High**

It wasn't long before Annabeth Chase's attraction to Perseus Jackson (she recently found out that was his real name) turned into a crush, maybe even a little bit of an obsession.

When 8th grade began, she found out more and more about him as time went on.

She found out him and Thalia, her best friend, were cousins. She found out that Mr. Blofis was his stepfather. She found out that, like her, he was smart, loved reading books, and was actually kind of a dork. Dorkiness is another thing that Annabeth is attracted too. She found out lots of things about him, mostly from Thalia.

Observing him (shut up, it's not _stalking_ ) revealed even more. He and his friends liked games, video games to be exact, and they spent hours on it during weekends, but it impressed her how Percy manages to balance his schoolwork and studying that he is second-top in the class after her. One of the many things she liked about him. He was really smart.

She noticed that he was _extremely_ nice too, and so nice that younger students warmed up to him immediately when he talked to them or helped them with something. To them, he was like a guardian angel, just saving the day occasionally. She rarely saw that in people.

During her classes with him, she'd sometimes stare at him for a large amount of seconds, minutes and sometimes hours, and he'd always never notice her since he was at the front row and she was at the back. Annabeth's amazing doodling and drawing skills one day led to her drawing an immensely perfect replica of his face, and he was sitting, just smiling.

That notebook with his drawing turned into a JOURNAL (not Diary! she thinks), and she wrote there from time to time about Percy, because she felt it was the only way to express her feelings.

She'd never tell anyone she liked Percy Jackson.

Besides, Percy was handsome, cute, caring and liked to have fun. She was ugly, prickly, resenting and liked to study. He probably thought of her as a freaking nerd.

He was way out of her league.

* * *

 **SCHOOL YEAR 2014-2015, Goode High**

Annabeth was angry.

Not really angry, but maybe... _what's the term?_ Oh yes, _Jealous._

Her best friends still don't know about her secret crush on Percy Jackson, but she heard one day from Piper that Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Percy Jackson became lab partners. After that, the two just hit it off, and they became close friends.

Annabeth would only be mildly jealous, if the girl who was close to him wasn't her ex-best friend and mortal enemy since third grade. Annabeth still wonders why they became enemies though. They were best friends, probably the closest back at their elementary school, but one incident involving a pie in the face and some humiliation led to the two girls fighting, and becoming rivals since.

It doesn't even help Annabeth that Percy was now the same height as she was, and growing a little muscle, becoming _hotter. "_ It was probably because of those summer swimming classes he takes." Thalia would say, and that made him even all the more gorgeous.

Percy's grades were better than ever, but he was still number two compared to Annabeth. Still, the fact that he managed that spot earned him a lot of respect from her, even if the whole school viewed him as a nerd, geek or whatever.

He joined some contests and decathlons at school, and while all her best friends supported him, partly because Thalia's his cousin, Annabeth was always there, too. He was amazing at all of them, and she can't even fathom how such a perfect human being like that exists to go to school in _Goode High,_ of all the places. It's what fangirls would feel if their favorite boy band went to school at their school. He probably never noticed she was there, but she always was.

Annabeth noticed some of her best friends talked behind her back. Needless to say, she confronted them about it one day at lunch and then they come out with it.

"You got a crush on Percy Jackson, don't you?" Silena asks.

It was inevitable. Whenever Percy wasn't looking, she was always staring at him, and keeps on asking questions about him to her friends, all the time. They noticed, and of course, knew. She admitted to liking him since last year, and it was then that they decided they were going to do something about it.

None of what they did ever worked.

* * *

 **SCHOOL YEAR 2015-2016, Goode High**

Percy Jackson had begun talking to her.

It wasn't talking, per se, maybe it was small talk. The common kind, like "What's today's homework? I didn't hear." or "Can I borrow your pen?" or "Do you have today's study notes?"

And the worst part of all of it, she doesn't say a word back.

Partly because whenever he touches her shoulder, or any part of her skin, she gets a bit frizzy and butterflies in her stomach build up, and then the butterflies render her speech useless, unable to speak. She sometimes doesn't even face him so that he doesn't she that she is literally getting red just because of the fact that _PERCY freaking JACKSON is talking to HER._

At the end of each of those encounters, she spends the entire hour mentally beating herself up for not uttering a single word.

The year was better, and frankly, it still bothers her that Rachel Dare is best friends with him, and he even has a fucking nickname for her, "Red".

But the worst part was she didn't make a single move on Percy, and Percy just knows her as the Top 1 of the entire school, but it stops at that. He probably liked Rachel Dare more than anyone, anyway.

Thalia's advice about Percy was that he was the shy-type, and not the one to make the first move, and that she must be the one to do it. She doesn't want to. Because what if it backfires and Percy doesn't even want to talk to her at all, and it would be weird for her to randomly want to be friends with him when they've ignored each other for almost two years.

It was annoying her a lot.

And yes, emotionally and mentally, Percy Jackson was getting better. He was nicer, smarter and funnier. Sometimes she'd catch glimpses of his magnificent smile and laughter with his friends, and how she thinks it was so cute for him to do that especially when half the time his glasses fall off. She didn't like it when he was nice and funny to Rachel, though.

And yes, Percy Jackson was now an inch taller than her, and more muscular than ever.

* * *

 **SCHOOL YEAR 2016-2017, Goode High**

Dating was probably the worst thing about High School. And by worst thing, it was because she was the only one in her best friends who didn't have a boyfriend.

Piper was now with Jason Grace, Thalia's brother who she's had an eye on since forever. Silena was dating Charlie Beckendorf, a big guy who worked part-time as the school mechanic, and Thalia herself wasn't dating anyone, but she was close at sealing the deal with Luke Castellan, the football captain who constantly flirted with Thalia every minute he saw her.

But no, Annabeth Chase was still Top 1, and still pining over Percy Jackson, who still doesn't know she exists. (That was wrong, he knew, but Annabeth felt it like that).

It was starting to get irritating whenever she saw him with Rachel at the hallway, laughing at some private joke, then she goes with him after class, riding at his bike. It was always like that, seeing Percy ride his small bicycle while Annabeth was riding Thalia's car every time, but it started to get annoying whenever she rode behind Percy and had the audacity to _put her arms around_ him and giggle and shit.

Sometimes Annabeth has good dreams, like it was her riding with Percy and his bike, and maybe sometimes Annabeth has even better dreams, like bashing Rachel's head with a gigantic refrigerator. But Annabeth was simple, she dreamt of things.

And it's not like she doesn't fantasize about Percy...well... that's what she says to other people anyway.

(But give her a break, she was a teenager, it was the hormones)

She'd heard from Silena, who was friends with Clarisse, the SC President, that the junior-senior prom was at June.

So maybe, just maybe, she'll finally ask Percy out for that.

"And you have to do it as early as possible, because maybe that redheaded rat will do it first." Piper reminded her.

Perseus Jackson and Rachel Elizabeth Dare at prom.

That's a fear of hers worse than those gigantic spiders in _The Desolation of Smaug._

But everything remained the same between her and Percy. Small talk, ignorance, and slapping herself mentally because of it. Nothing changed.

Nothing yet, until that one glorious day.

* * *

 **APRIL 28, 2017**

 **Friday**

 _ **Four Days Earlier**_

"I've got information that will help you move towards the future." was the sentence Piper uttered to her when they ate during lunch.

"Um, what?" Annabeth replied, confused.

"I don't know, 'Beth. Jason told me to tell you these words, and said that we should all expect something from his YouTube channel and Facebook sometime in the next days." Piper said offhandedly, and proceeded to eat her cheesy pancake lunch.

Ever since yesterday, Jason Grace scared her.

It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, but yesterday when they were playing Battleship, the dude was inside their slumber party, and Piper forgot to lock her journal (not diary!) after Piper read it. She was worried that Jason might have told his cousin; who happened to be the guy she was hopelessly in love with, and kept her distance.

But Piper kept comforting her. Jason didn't open her journal.

But she was intrigued by the words Jason sent to her, and it almost sent her chills. Piper and Jason were a force to be reckoned with, and she was scared of what will happen in the next few days.

* * *

 **MAY 1, 2017**

 **Monday**

 _ **Yesterday**_

She couldn't contain it, and for the first time ever, like an actual teenage girl, Annabeth Chase squealed.

Because Jason's video had showed her that Percy Jackson, Percy freakin' cute glasses, green eyes, and black haired Jackson was _IN LOVE WITH HER since 8th grade!_ She actually squealed at her pillow and did even a little dance in her pajamas, even jumping up and down because damn! The guy who she'd been pining on and been having a crush on harbored the same feelings for her!

She felt like she was the luckiest girl on the planet, or maybe that the gods themselves listened to her prayers, because this was a freakin' miracle.

She found it odd that he thinks he doesn't have a chance with her though. Puh-lease. If there's anybody who doesn't have a chance it hers. Percy looked like a cute puppy combined with a greek god. She looked like a dumpster combined with a computer.

Eventually she shouted too loud "Take that, RACHEL!" that her father shouted from the hall "Keep it down, Annabeth!" that she realizes she was being too happy. She grabbed her journal immediately and scribbled something, and was smiling like a big idiot, because no one would take away her happiness right now. Not even a meteor crashing and destroying Earth.

She'd made a plan.

First thing in the morning tomorrow, she was going to talk to him before class and ask him to be her prom date.

* * *

 **MAY 2, 2017**

 **Tuesday**

 _ **Today, early in the morning**_

Annabeth was ready to shoot the fucking annoying redheaded face of Rachel Dare right now.

She'd been talking with her friends, as she arrived early at school, on how to approach Percy. The plan was to wait for Percy at the entrance and tell him to talk behind the school quad, and ask him as her date for prom. The plan was supposed to be brilliant, and Annabeth spent the entire time wondering whether to say "Hi!" or "Hello!" or something along those lines.

But when they were going to the entrance hall, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was already there _with_ Percy Jackson, talking.

Thalia motioned all of them to stop, and to make for Plan B, and talk to him after class instead. Annabeth was ready to tear a new one, and kept shooting daggers at Rachel's back, because this woman was deliberately stealing her guy. Annabeth could even hear snippets of their conversation.

"Messing with ya. You know you love me." Rachel says.

""Well, if I didn't, I might have punched you, y'know." Percy says back, with a smile.

 _The nerve of her. She must've planned this,_ Annabeth thought. And before she could enter the classroom, Rachel stared back at her with a glare, and _smirked._ Was that supposed to say she won? No. No way. Percy admitted to liking Annabeth Chase, not Rachel Dare, so she was fine.

"Let them go, Annabeth. You'll have your chance later." Silena said as they dragged her into the classroom, with all eyes still focused on a certain redhead with a black-haired boy.

* * *

 _ **MAY 2, 2017**_

 **Tuesday**

 _ **Present Day, evening**_

"Fuck!"

Annabeth was believing today was probably the best day of her life. Percy stutters conversing with her, which is a good sign that he really liked her. She was finally his prom date, and probably his new best friend too. Maybe not the best day if Rachel didn't ruin certain things but it was a good day indeed.

A good day.

Until her fears were confirmed with Jason's new video, hosted by none other than Piper herself, and contained her oh-so-secret journal.

Now everyone knew, too. She was crazed for Percy Jackson.

The "Annabeth Chase-Jackson" part was a joke inserted by Thalia, but she found it a bit endearing she herself decided to keep it. But putting it in a journal made it even worse.

Percy's confession made it seem like he was a guy with hopeless crush on a girl. Annabeth's revelation made it look like that she was a crazed, obsessed stalker of Percy. Percy, by far, was lucky. He confessed through shouting. They found out through her "Stalker-Diary" labeled by Leo Valdez in one of the comments of the video.

She was screwed. Painfully and immensely screwed. If Percy thought of her earlier as a girl who returned his feelings, he probably thought right now that she was a crazy, Percy-obsessed stalker who wanted nothing more than to force him to love her and seduce him.

 _There goes Annabeth Chase-Jackson,_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger! But anyways, yeah. Annabeth-centric chapter. Did y'all like it? Please, please, please...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **And yes, I upload faster with more reviews, notice how Chapter 2 was thrown out 5 days earlier because of it.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, and suggestions are, too.**

 **Next chapter, earliest is sunday next week, May 21 and earliest is probably tomorrow, May 15, depending on the reviews.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Welcome to the Madhouse**_

Percy and Annabeth assess their feelings for each other as they talk, and they try to go through a day in Goode High, where they are the stuff of laughs, ships, and other stuff. It's a madhouse.

Stay tuned!


	4. Shift

**CHAPTER 4**

 _ **Shift**_

* * *

 **MAY 3, 2017**

 **Wednesday**

"You look good without it." Rachel said.

Percy was walking with Rachel in the Hilltop Mall, having just gotten out of Eyeball Tactics; a vision center where his eye doctor resided. They still had an hour to go before school, so Percy got his eyes checked.

"You better not be joking, Red." Percy said while adjusting his eyesight to the beautiful décor of the mall around him.

"I'm serious. You look incredibly handsome and definitely hotter." Rachel exclaimed, while play-slapping Percy's face.

Percy blushed at that statement and tried to continue adjusting his eyesight. His eye doctor had already said that his tenure in his glasses was over, and that his eyes were now 'fine'. The doctor did say it was his choice to continue wearing glasses or not, though. Percy thought he'd had enough of relying on glasses to look and took them off the minute the doctor said it wasn't required anymore.

Percy felt like a new man, today.

"Since when did you, Rachel Dare, label me 'hot' and 'handsome'?" Percy asked with a mild surprise.

"Since eighth grade, stupid." Rachel said, while Percy continued to look at her. "I may not be in love with you, but I know quality when I see one." Rachel winked at him.

That sent Percy in a fit of laughter, with Rachel laughing along with him too. "You don't hold back when it comes to flirting though, Red. And you don't look too bad, yourself." Percy said, then gave her a puzzled look. "Hey, how come you never dated anyone?"

Percy's question was legit. Rachel _is_ a really beautiful girl, actually. She had that unique red hair, and if he says so himself, curvy, sexy body that any guy could want. Percy appreciates quality too, and know's Rachel is definitely a looker. Which puzzles him why Rachel isn't into any other guys or vice versa.

Rachel's laugh disappeared and she looked straight ahead. "I'm not much into love and all that shit."

"How come?" Percy asked.

"Because when you find someone that matters to you, they never really look in your direction."

Those words were pretty deep, even coming from a girl like Rachel. He looked at Rachel, who suddenly looked sad and somber. Speaking like this, Rachel must have experience in getting her heart broken by someone she thought would be hers. The confident, pulpy and vibrant Rachel Dare, having a weak spot.

"I get that, Red. I get that a lot." Percy replied, speaking in his experience in getting walked over.

Rachel gave him a faux-surprised look and smirked at him. "You get that? Well, look at you, Mr. Annabeth-Chase-Has-A-Crush-On-Me." Percy winced at that.

That was right, Annabeth Chase, the girl he had a crush on for years, actually felt the same way, albeit at a (maybe) higher rate that his usual feelings. It was evident and 'leaked' last night by Jason and Piper, showcasing a video of Annabeth's journal and a near-perfect pencil drawing of him sitting in class.

"Oh my gods. I like her, but I don't think I can handle the shitstorm I will get when we go to school." Percy raised his head and groan, mentally slapping himself for just thinking about it.

Rachel chuckled and pulled out her phone. "Speaking of which, Lover Boy. Here are the multiple comments on that video." Rachel gave him her phone and Percy saw comments appearing in every second that passes.

 _ **Octavian Jones:**_ _Getting weird stalker-ish vibes from Chase. If i were u Jackson i'd stay away. A crush who stalks isnt worth it_

 _ **Silena Beauregard:**_ _There is nothing wrong having a diary of your crush! It's what love is about. :)_

 _ **Ethan Nakamura:**_ _cute_

 _ **Annabeth Chase:**_ _I will singlehandedly murder everyone who comments on this video. Stop commenting for your own sake._

Percy sighed as he read the comments. He was pretty much relieved and beyond ecstatic (ecstatic being a light term, he slept with a huge smile that night) when he found out Annabeth liked him back, but then his worries got ahead of them on how to approach the school's mighty community on this revelation.

Percy and Rachel had arrived at the mall's exist, and Percy hopped on his bike, with Rachel in the second seat, hugging Percy's torso tightly. "With all this Annabeth business though… are you sure you know what you're doing, Perce?" Rachel asked.

"I think so." Percy said, unsure of what to expect as he pedaled to school.

When he arrived at school, he expected a welcoming committee throwing him jokes about Annabeth Chase's apparent 'obsession' with him. But he did not expect Jason Grace to have a blue face and a nosebleed.

"Let me guess… Annabeth Chase gave you a sucker punch because of what you did." Rachel said to him, with Jason still clutching an ice-bag in his face.

"We're alright though. She can partially thank me for bringing Percy here to her. But, I guess I did deserve this." Jason said as Percy and Rachel parked Percy's bike along with the others. "She definitely hits harder than you, Perce."

"Keep in mind I hit you as a best friend. She hit you as an enemy." Percy gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, man, we still got class."

"There's something different about you, I can't quite pinpoint it, exactly." Jason said, giving him a quizzingly, mysterious look. "Hmm."

Percy motioned his hand in his face with all five fingers open.

"Holy shit! Your glasses are gone!" Jason cried out. "Dude, you look way better without them."

"So they say." Percy replied, and adjusted his backpack.

"See? I told you, you look better." Rachel huffed and slapped his back. Percy gave an indignantly 'Ow!' when Rachel did that.

* * *

Annabeth Chase sat in class as she waited for the teacher to arrive. She'd already expected a lot of the students to give her shit about that video last night, but thankfully, they just gossiped about it, because Annabeth's stiff and scary glare prevented them from getting out any wisecracks about the video.

Stalker. That was the word. They had the sheer strength to call her a stalker just because she drew Percy Jackson's face in her journal. As if any of the other girls were better when they used fucking dildos to masturbate to their guy-crushes. She heard Drew Tanaka has one, and _she_ had the guts to call her a stalker. As if Annabeth would stoop down to their level when it comes to having crushes.

She liked Percy Jackson, is all. Is it now a crime to have a crush on someone?

She felt so betrayed by Piper last night, she blocked her from Facebook (temporarily) but unblocked her in the morning. But this morning, she felt no shame in giving Jason Grace the strongest punch from a female he had ever experienced.

And Piper was fine with that as long as it meant they were friends again.

Annabeth continued to sit there, reading her History book, when Mr. Dionysus entered the room, and sat in his chair.

"Five more minutes before we begin, kids. So sit down." Mr. D was always either hangover, drunk or in a bad mood, and it seems he's in a bad mood right now. He was the only teacher Annabeth avoided talking as much as the others, for he would always burst out at anyone.

It took only a few seconds before Mr. D had a collective mid-level shout at someone at the door.

"Who in Hades' name are you?" Mr. D asked.

"It's Jackson, sir. Percy Jackson. I belong in this class." That voice was all too familiar with Annabeth.

That was when it hit her.

Percy Jackson, the love of her life, was standing in the door, _without glasses._

In the midst of all the scaring of students because they might make fun of her, Annabeth actually forgot that Percy had actually seen the video from last night too. It was enough to make her turn red and embarrassed, because there was now a slight chance Percy's crush on her is gone. For the first time since last night, Annabeth was genuinely scared that Percy himself might label her as a stalker.

But by the gods, he looked… sexy.

To be clear, Annabeth has had crushes, and most of them indeed were applied to boys with glasses, and the occasional dork. It was one of the reasons she liked Percy after all.

But seeing him, right now, without his trademark glasses, gave Annabeth's hormones a huge spike. If the glasses made him look like a cute boy, without them he looked like a hot dude. His green eyes were more defined in without them, and his facial features look more open. He definitely looked insanely handsome, that Annabeth couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds.

Even the entire class looked at him differently.

"You don't look like Pecker Jimbo." Mr. D said, scanning his face.

"I just took off my glasses, sir. I don't need them anymore." Percy replied dead flat.

So this was permanent, huh? Annabeth never felt so aroused. Yes, _aroused._

Mr. D continued to scan his face and eventually just shrugged. "Whatever. Take a seat, Pimple Jackoff."

Percy breathed out a huge sigh of relief and took his seat right in front, opening his bag to take out some textbooks.

"He definitely looks cuter, doesn't he?" Annabeth heard one of the girls behind her whisper.

Needless to say, Annabeth almost blew up at that comment.

* * *

When class ended, Annabeth wanted to talk to Percy about everything that has happened. But so far, she managed to be scared enough to actually do it. Her backup plan was asking Piper to do it for her, and to have Percy meet her behind the school to talk.

"You have to do it for me, Pipes. Please?"

Piper sighed and pony-tailed her hair. "Alright, alright."

She saw Piper talk to Percy in his locker, and when Piper returned, she gave Annabeth the good news that Percy said yes.

Annabeth was currently waiting for Percy Jackson at the back of the school's field, which was empty because most of the students are in class. It was a definite relief for her, because in some insane way, she has Percy Jackson all to herself. But it only took a few seconds to let panic take in.

Oh gods, what if he changes his mind? What if she really was a stalker? What if Percy said his confession was all a joke? Fear took over Annabeth's mind, but before she could finish, Percy Jackson arrived, dressed in a dark green shirt and jeans.

Annabeth blushed and blurted out the first joke she could.

"Nice to keep a girl waiting, Jackson." After that, Annabeth mentally slapped herself for the world's worst attempt at talking to your crush. "Sorry, poor joke. Um, hey."

"Hey." Percy had his hands in his pockets, which were trembling. He refused to look at her.

"So, I guess you saw _my_ video now, huh?" Annabeth let out a small chuckle and to her surprise, Percy chuckled a bit, too.

"I guess I did." Percy replied with a small smile that would've melted Annabeth's heart right then and there.

"What did you think?" Annabeth asked with haste, anticipating his reply.

"I think it was one of the biggest invasions of privacy I have ever seen, even for Jason Grace." Percy stated and gave as small 'tsk'. "I should know from experience. Like, two days ago."

And that sent Annabeth into shambles of laughter. Surprisingly, Percy Jackson wasn't that uncomfortable to talk with. He was easy-going and nice. This was going way better than she expected. But panic filled her up again.

"So you don't think I'm a stalker?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Drawing someone is not 'stalking'. Taping someone naked and jacking off to the video is stalking." Percy said, and smiled at her. Jesus, fuck, this guy is too good to be true. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't stalking."

Annabeth's panic was immediately phased out of her body.

"So, about prom." Annabeth took initiative in asking him about that. "I guess you still want to do it? With me, I mean?"

Percy half-smiled and scratched his neck. "Of course."

"Well, what about Rachel Dare?" Annabeth asked.

"What about her?" Percy seemed puzzled.

"I mean, you two seem great and stuff… and you're basically her best friend, right? I mean, why not go with her?" Annabeth asked it like it was an interrogation. Like a girlfriend accusing a boyfriend of cheating on her. It's not like she was jealous, (okay she was fricking jealous), but it made her have anxiety, because as much as she hated to admit it, Rachel Dare was almost a thousand times prettier than she is.

"Contrary to popular belief, we're just really good friends. And well…. she isn't actually the girl I've had a crush on." Percy sounded like he had to force himself to get those last words out of his mouth.

"Oh. Um, okay. So how do we—" Annabeth didn't get a chance to finish.

"You ask a lot of questions for a girl who just wants to 'talk'." Percy said. "This isn't actually the appropriate time to talk about stuff like this, in the back of the school no less."

"Really? This is the only place to get some privacy, though." Annabeth stated. "How about you? What's your idea of a perfect place to talk about this?"

"At Chiron's restaurant, later this afternoon, at five p.m." Percy challenged Annabeth's eyes, and Annabeth was surprised when he did that. There she was, at the back of the school, where her obsession, Percy Jackson, was asking her out on a date. This was like Elysium, but _better._ But she had to make sure.

"A-a-are you asking me out? On a date?" Annabeth asked again, just to make sure.

"Actually, you know what, forget it. I don't actually have a crush on you. I'm going with Rachel Dare instead." Percy said and rolled his eyes. Annabeth was ready to combust, because she felt so betrayed and played with that she almost spat some mean words to him. "Yes, Ms. Chase, I'm asking you out."

"Oh." Annabeth was dumbfounded.

"Is that a yes, then?" Percy asked, also anxious at her reply.

"Y-y-yeah." Annabeth stuttered. _Fuck my mental thinking,_ she thought.

"Jeez, and I thought I stuttered when I liked someone." Percy said offhandedly and smirked at her.

"Says the guy who did it yesterday when _I asked him_ to prom." Annabeth crossed her arms and smirked back at him. Gods, when did she become flirty too?

"We'll just have to see how it goes, then. Look, I like you a lot, but I got class in a few minutes. I'll see you there at five?" Percy asked as he proceeded to return inside.

"Definitely." Annabeth said, and smiled at him like an idiot. "I'll see you soon, Perseus Jackson!"

"You too, Annabeth Chase!" he shouted back as he was gone.

"Don't bring Rachel Dare!" she shouted at the last minute.

"I wasn't planning to, you jealous doorknob!" she heard Percy shout back distantly.

Okay, so maybe she was a jealous doorknob, but hey, she got a date with Percy Jackson, the guy she's been enamored with in her whole high school life. And maybe, just maybe, she's got a chance with him. After that talk, she squealed like a three year-old and actually _jumped_.

Screw it. She's definitely head over heels for Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **A/N: HELLO, EVERYONE**

 **Guess who's back again? It's me.**

 **SO DAMN SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR, but quite again, I had some problems with my life and stuff, but now I'm back!**

 **And I am FINISHING THIS.**

 **Again, like last time, PLEASE REVIEW THIS! The more reviews, the faster I pump out the next chapter. And yes, I do read all of them.**

 **REVIEWWWWW!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 _?_

Stay tuned this week 😉


End file.
